Mi Amor despues de El
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Capitulo 4 y fin. Algo triste, no mucho, solo un poquitin.
1. Desgracias

Este fic esta dedicado a Umi, por ser tan buena amiga y escritora  
  
  
Mi Amor Despues de El  
  
  
Yamato y Sora tenian 1 mes de haberse separado.  
  
La esposa de Jyou habia muerto hace 2.  
  
Sora se habia quedado con ambos niños. su trabajo, por suerte le dejaba suficiente dinero para poder mantenerlos a los 3.  
  
Jyou habia caido en una deprecion despues de que su esposa habia muerto en un accidente automovilistico. Debido a ello el trabajaba horas extra para olvidarse de lo que habia pasado y el dolor de haberla perdido. Generalmente llevaba a su hijo con el para no descuidarlo.  
  
Cuando Sora supo lo que habia pasado con la esposa de Jyou, fue a darle el pesame, a pesar de que ya habian pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de la susodicha.  
  
Ella fue a su departamento para tratar de animarlo un poco. Aunque sabia muy bien que perder a alguien que amas es muy dificil de olvidar.  
  
Cuando llego, toco para que le abrieran. Ell espero que Jyou le abriera, pero no, le abrio un hermoso niño de 9 años, de cabello azul y lentes. Sora se agacho para estar a la altura del niño.  
"Esta tu papa?" "No, no esta, pero si quiere puedo decirle que usted vino cuando llegue....Como se llama usted?" dijo con una sonrisa "Dile que Sora vina a busc..."  
  
Sora corto la frase cuando vio que Jyou iba caminando por el pasillo. "Pero, dijiste qeu..." "Ahh, hola Sora. Estaba tomando una siesta y le dije a Kikuchi que si venia alguien que dijera que no estaba" "Ahh, ya veo..."  
  
Jyou la invito a pasar. Le dio un poco de dinero a Kikuchi para que fuera a comprarse un helado(el camion de los helados iba pasando)  
  
Sora intento decirle que sentia que le hubiera pasado eso. Pero el no pudo evitar ponerse triste "La amabas mucho, no?" "NO sabes cuanto. Tsukumi era el Sol para mi"(N/A:AHHH, estoy muerta T_T)  
  
"Era lo mejor que me habia pasado" "Se que es triste perder a alguien que amabas tanto. Pero piensa en que por lo menoshabia un amor real entre ustedes. No como lo mio con Yamato" Sora empezaba a entristecerce; al ver a Jyou asi, a su pequeño hijo como que no sabiendo que onda y el ver como habia perdido tanto tiempo con Yamato.  
  
Jyou no sabia nada sobre el divorcio de Sora. Se sorprendio cuando dijo eso del amor real.  
  
  
*TIEMPO DESPUES* como 2 semanas  
  
  
Sora iba camino a su negocio(una tienda de kimonos). Vio que habia mucha gente que venia de esa direccion. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas miedo sentia. Hasta que lo vio. Su patrimonio estaba en llamas.  
  
Cayo en sus rodillas. Vio como bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego. Cuando pudieron extinguirlo, tambien se habia acabado la tienda. No quedaban mas que cenizas.  
  
Deshecha volvio a su casa. Encontro a sus hijo asustados, fuera del edificio, o lo que quedaba de el. Habia habido un pequeño temblor en esa area de la ciudad. Al parecer no tan pequeño, porque habia destruido mas de la mitad del edificio.  
  
Ahora estaban sin trabajo, sin hogar y sin alguien quien pudiera ayudarlos. Sora fue con sus hijos y empezo a llorar. No sabia que iban a hacer.  
  
  
  
Ya me dio hueva escribir......  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Notas de la autora: Este fic ya esta completo, ya esta todo escrito, pero esta en mi libretita, aqui esta copiada solo pagina y media, asi que tal vez vallan a ser como unos 4 o 5 capitulos.  
NO ES JYOURA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, luego le sigo.  
  
rEvIeW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
^ ^  
@.@  
(") (") 


	2. La familia Crece

Disclaimer: Digimon est propiete d'Akiyoshi Hongo, pas mien  
  
Decidi cambiar el nombre del hijo de Jyou para que pueda quedar con algo asi como una secuela que estoy escribiendo que le queda perfecto a este fic, ademas de que ese es el nombre de un tammer(aun no oficial) que se parece mucho al hijo de Jyou.  
  
  
Mi amor despues de el: pt-2  
  
Increible como puede ser la realidad, Jyou iba pasando por ahi. Vio el edificio casi totalmente destruido. Como todos nosotros los humanos sentimos curiosidad cuando vemos desastres, se acerco a ver que pasaba.  
  
Vio a Sora. Incada, llorando, abrazando a sus hijos. Se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombre de la mujer que lloraba. El le ofrecio hospedaje en su casa por unos dias. Ella se lo agradecio de todo corazon por su hospitalidad. Jyou pensaba que la compania de otros ninos seria bueno para su hijo, asi podria jugar con alguien mas.  
  
Sora y sus hijos habian perdido todo. No tenian dinero, ni ropa "MI MUNECO ACCION DE TETSUAM ATOM!!! BUAAAAAAAAA" lloro el hijo de Sora. Al dia siguiente Sora fue al banco a retirar algo de dinero para comprar ropa. Pero su cuenta habia sido revocada, como se suponia que iba ahacer, no podia pedirle dinero a Jyou, el pensaria que solo queria abusar de su hospitalidad.   
  
"Pudiste sacar dinero" le pregunto Jyou desde la sala mientras la susodicha entraba al departamento "Este...no pude, no habia dinero en el cajero" mintio esperando que se lo creyera "Y, entonces porque no compraste algo con la tarjeta?" Sora se puso nerviosa "Esque.. no queria endeudarme, y queria pagar en efectivo.." Jyou levanto una ceja demostrando que no le creia nada."Sora, que paso?" se puso de pie y se acerco a ella "Revocaron todas las tarjetas que tenia. No puedo sacar dinero ni pagar con ellas." Jyou dio media vuelta y fue por su saco. De el saco su chequera. "Jyou, no tienes que hacer eso, no quiero abusar de ti...""No estas abusando de mi, yo te estoy dando este dinero. Compra lo que puedas con ello." Jyou le dio el cheque. Sora lo tomo y miro la suma: 400 000 yenes. Sora puso una cara de WOW "No te preocupes, puedo darme el lujo de prestarte esa cantidad" "pe...pero como se supone que voy a pagartela?" Jyou no dijo nada, solo volvio a la sala y sigui trabajando.  
  
Jyou trabajaba todo el dia, los ninos iban a la escuela y Sora buscaba un trabajo para poder pagar algo de la casa y no sentirse tan gorrona. Uno de esos dias en los que Sora fue a buscar trabajo, siendo domingo y con Jyou trabajando aun, dejaron a los ninos en casa de Taichi para que los cuidara. Mas tarde, Sora regreso cansada de la entrevista, Se quito los zapatos y el saco, se solto el pelo y fua sentarse al sillon. "ouch!" Sora escucho la voz de Jyou venir del despacho. Llego y lo vio con un monton de libros exparcidos por el piso y el sobandose la cabeza. "Estaba tratando de hacer un poco de orden..." dijo con una sonrisa timida y poniendose en pie. Recogio algunos libros y los puso en el librero. "Nos vamos por los ninos?" Sora asintio un poco cansada.  
  
De camino a casa de Taichi habia un parque. Escucharon risas de ninos jugando asi que voltearon a ver. Ahi estaban los ninos jugando futbol(N/A: ya se que se escribe foot ball, pero que hueva escribir eso). Eran Ryuchi, el hijo de Tai y Yamasuke, contra Umi y Kenta. Podria parecen un poco injusta la equilibracion de los equipos pero...  
  
"Tai?... no crees que es un poco injusto el equipo de Ryuchi?" dijo Jyou con un tono alegre poniendo una sonrisa de falso descontecto "Que? de que hablas? al principio del juego eran mijo y el tuyo contra los de Sora, pero les estaban metiendo una goliza, mejor dicho TU hijo les estaba metiendo una goliza, estas seguro de que es tuyo?" dijo co un tono bromista "Anyway, cambie los equipos para que se equilibraran un poco mas"  
  
Taichi les grito para que detuvieran el balon. "IIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA" gritaron enojados Yamasuke y Ryuchi, habian perdido por mucho. Los 4 ninos estaban hecho una mugre, llenos de lodo y manchas de pasto, si acazo era Umi la mas limpia. Kenta puso una gran sonrisa y corrio hacia su papa con una mirada traviesa, el estaba planeando algo conforme se acercaba. Lo tacleo(una vez le hice eso a mi papa cuando tenia nueve añitos, y el mide 1.92). Jyou estaba feliz. Su hijo era lo unico que lo alegraba. En el fisico era igual a el, pero su forma de ser era igual a la de Tsukumi: Alegre, simpatico, obediente, sincero, Jyou estaba feliz de que Kenta hubiese "heredado" su actitud.  
  
Ya, despues de llegar a casa se banaron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
  
A suivre...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si ya ya ya, no es lo que esperaban. Umi, creo que te va a gustar el final. Mi hermano ya quiere la compu, y ya no tengo ganas de seguir tecleando, asi que aqui acabo.  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO ANO NUEVO!!! 


	3. Una Noche Especial

Disclaimer: Lo han leido en mas de 20 capitulos de mis historias, asi que para que seguir diciendolo, creo que ya lo entendieron.  
  
  
Ok, ok, lo he admitido, tammers y 02 no tienen nada que ver, por fin mi sistema lo acepto, no queria hacerlo, pero ya esta. Digamos que es una coinsidencia que el hijo de Jyou se llama Kenta ok?  
  
  
Mi Amor despues de el: pt3  
  
  
  
Los 3 ninos dormian en el cuarto de Kenta. El, como el caballero que era y que su padre le habia ensenado a ser, dejo que Umi durmiera en su cama. El y Yamasuke dormian en un futon, Sora dormia en la cama de Jyou y a el le tocaba el sillon.  
"Umi...Umi..." "Huh? que pasa, porque me despiertas?" pregunto con la voz medio quebrada y somnolienta "Parecia que estabas llorando, asi que quice asegurarme de que estabas bien" respundio el con ojos de preocupacion "Si, estoy bien" "ok, entoncess regreso a dormir"  
  
Kenta y Umi volvieron a dormir. Umi no sabia porque, pero Kenta le agradaba mucho; le gustaba su cabello, su sonrisa, sus lentes, su inocencia,... 'tal vezes solo porque es mi amigo' penso la nina.  
"Kenta...Kenta despierta" "Huh? a Umi, que pasa? estas bien?" dijo sentandose y tallandoce el ojo derecho "si, pero no puedo dormir" "Ahh" "Puedo dormir contigo?" "Porque no le dices a Yamasuke?" Umi puso cara de como diciendo "el!?!" "No, el patea mucho mientras duerme, solo miralo!" Ambos voltearon a verlo y ahi se veia el, con la bocota abierta y moviendo una pierna como perrito al que le soban la panza; los dos rieron antes esa escena "Ok, te entiendo" Dicho esto se pueso de pie y fue con ella a su cama.  
  
Mas tarde esa noche. Umi empezo a ya no solo llorar, sino tambien a hablar, diciendo "papi, porque te vas? no vas a volver? fue algo que ototo-chan y yo hicimos?" Kenta desperto y la vio llorando en suenos, asi que la abrazo para que se calmara un poco; ella al sentir que alguien la abrazaba se sintio segura y dejo de llorar.  
Unos 20 minutos mas tarde -cuando Umi y kenta ya estaban dormidos- fue el turno de sus padres para despertar.  
  
Sora se habia levantado para ir por un vaso de agua. Pero accidentalmente desperto a Jyou "Debes odiarme no? Jyou-kun" Jyou se sento y se puso sus lentes "no me llamabas asi desde hace mucho" El le sonrio al decir esto. Sora se sento junto a el. A Sora siempre le habia gustado mucho la sonrisa que tenia Jyou, las sonrisas con un toque de tristeza siempre se le habian hecho lindas; y esa sonrisa que Jyou le acababa de dar hizo que se viera paradojicamente melancolico.*  
"Jyou" dijo Sora con tono serio "Yo se que tu no estas bien. Puedes contarme sobre Tsukumi, como era contigo y con Kenta, como se conocieran, como te sientes. Si lo sacas tal vez te sientas mejor" "O tal vez, simplemente no" dijo Jyou secamente "Bueno, yo solo decia; sirve hablar sabes?" Sora se puso de pie y se dirigio a la habiatacion en la que dormia, se detuvo cuando algo tomo su mano "Disculpa, no fue mi intencion hablarte asi" Sora volteo y lo vio con ojos de simpatia "Esta bien, se que estas triste por la muerte de tu esposa" Ella se sento junto a el de nuevo y lo escucho.  
  
  
=Semanas despues=  
  
Era el 1o de agosto. Iban a ir al Digimundo como lo hacian cada anyo(insertar epilogo, yo no lo puedo describir porque no vi la 2a serie a partir del capitulo 32 T_T) Estuvieron ahi, como, todo el dia, recordando y poniendose al corriente con los asuntos de cada uno.  
"Oye Umi, estoy aburrido, quieres ir a jugar a algo?" "si" se susurraron el uno al otro y en la distraccion de sus papas se fueron al bosque.  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
Perdon si esta cortito, tengo mucha flojera de transcribirlo todo, ya esta colmpletillo.  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail:mew@chocofan.com  
  
*Esta descripcion es muy parecida a una que Musouka-san dio en su fic "What can I get" 


	4. Despedidas

Disclaimer: Si Digimon fuera mio estaria trabajando ahora mismo, en Japon, y seria un hombre llamado Akiyoshi Hongo.  
  
  
Nota: Originalmente este fic estaba dedicado a Umi, pero creo que ya no, la verdad es que ella se merece un mejor fic que esta cosa, asi que ya vere si luego le escribo algo mejorcito.  
  
  
Mi Amor despues de El pt.4  
  
  
"Y...que quieres hacer?"  
"No se, lo que tu quieras"  
"Si no sabes que hacer para que me pediste que viniera?"  
"Nadamas, para pasar el rato, y los demas, son medio, no se, no me dan ganas de estar con ellos"  
"Ah, ok"  
"La verdad es que prefiero estar con los ninos, pero me gusta mucho estar contigo"   
"En serio?" pregunto ella sonrojandose  
"Eres como una, no se, te gustan las cosas de ninos, pero eres mas lista"* respondio el tambien empezando a sonrojarse "Ademas mucho mas bonita, jijiji"  
ambos se pusieron como tomates, Umi por el cumplido, y Kenta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir  
"KENTAA!!! UMIII!!!!! VENGAN!!!" escucharon a Yamasuke llamandolos. Se "calmaron" un poco y fueron hacia ellugar donde se encontraba el duenyo de semejantes alaridos.  
  
"Que pasaaa...!" no pudieron acabar de preguntar lo que pasaba porque algo los cogio por las piernas y brazos y los avento al lago. Cuando salieron ahi estaban Yamasuke, Ryuchi, Akuro y Michael(Jr.) parados con una sonrisota en la cara y felices de haber hecho lo que acababan de hacer  
"Jajajajajajaja, no, jaja, no puedo, jajaja, creer que hayan caido en eso" dijo Michael, que tenia la mentalidad de un gringo que amaba los programas de videos en los que pasaban accidentes que supuestamente eran graciosos  
"Ay, ya callate!" le grito Umi y lo salpico de agua, claro que tenia pensado hacer mas que salpicarlo, pero no pudo. Kenta salio del agua bastante enojado, se acerco a Akuro y cargandolo(con mucho trabajo, a 10 pasos del lago) lo avento al agua.  
Volteo a ver a Ryuchi y a Yamasuke con cara de asesino  
"este..nosotros podemos entrar al agua solos" y dicho y hecho ahi fueron  
"diablos Kenta, porque te enojas tanto" pregunto Akuro "Digo, ni que fuera para tanto"   
'Si es para tanto, me sacaron de un momento especial!!!' penso el ' mmmm, yo pense eso? pero si no fue nada especial, solo estaba platicando con Umi' "Bueno, esque...este...no...NO ME GUSTA MOJARME!" lo vieron con cara de raro y salieron del lago.  
  
Los 4 ninos se fueron a otro lado dejando solos de nuevo a Kenta y a Umi  
"Porque te enojaste tanto?"   
"Bueno, esque...este, la verdad no me agrada que me empujen al agua cuando estaba haciendo algo importante"  
"Que?"  
"Estaba a punto de hacer esto" despues de decir esto le dio un besito rapido pero tierno en la mejilla mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente y el se ponia rojo como un tomate. Ella lo tomo de la mano y fueron hacia donde estaban sus papas.  
  
Ya que la mayoria de los ninos estaban empapados debido a una segunda "guerra" de agua, acabaron la reunion antes de lo esperado y regresaron a casa.  
  
  
=1 semana despues=  
  
  
"Jyou"  
"si?"  
"Sorpresa! consegui un trabajo, y Yamato esta dispuesto a aceptarnos en su casa"  
"Wow, eso es gradioso" le contesto Jyou a Sora con una sonrisa  
"Si, lo dices porque no me volveras a ver y ya no tendras que aguantarme en tu casa" replico Sora con risitas  
"Oye, pero que no Yamato vive en Osaka?"  
"Si, pero es lo mejor, los ninos podran pasar mas tiempo con su padre, y por alla tal vez pueda poner un negocio como el que tenia aqui con el dinero que junte de mi trabajo"  
"Bueno, es tu decicion"  
"Me voy en 2 dias, queria saber si me puedes ayudar a empacar"  
"claro"  
  
=Esa noche=  
  
"UMI!!! UMI!!! NOS VAMOS A IR A VIVIR CON PAPA!!!"  
"Que?"  
"QUE VAMOS A IR A VIVIR CON PAPA!!! NO ES ESO GRANDIOSO!?!"  
"Si, supongo"  
"HEEE, voy a ver a mi papa a diario! WUJU!!!"  
"Se ve muy contento" dijo Kenta saliendo al balcon  
"Si"  
"Tu tambien estas contenta porque se van a ir?"  
"No se, me da igual"  
"Te voy a extranar"  
"To tambien"  
"Oye, que tal si hacemos una promesa"  
"Como por ejemplo?"  
"Cuando crescamos, nos vamos a volver a ver y nos vamos a casar"  
"...Mucho puede pasar en ese tiempo, pero"  
"Lo prometes?" dijo extendiendo su dedo menique  
"Si" Kenta le sonrio y le dio un abrazo. Jyou los vio desde adentro y sonrio tristemente pensando en que seria triste separarlos.  
  
En la estacion del tren, Umi y Kenta no hacian mas que mirar al suelo. Los 2 estaban tristes de tener que despedirse.   
"Bueno, ya es hora de despedirce..."  
"ADIOS!"  
"Ya calmate Yamasuke, no porque lleguemos mas rapido el tren va a salir mas rapido"   
Sora abrazo a Jyou y le agradecio por haberla dejado quedar en su casa. Yamasuke solo volvio a decir "Adios" pero varias veces, y finalmente, Umi y Kenta se abrazaron "Eres mi mejor amigo" le suzurro en el oido. Despues, solo se dejaron ir y se despidieron.  
  
Ya en casa de Yamato esa noche, ella lloro, peor no tenia a Kenta para que la consolara, asi que fue a la cama de su madre para dormir con ella.  
  
  
FIN  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Ven? este final es algo triste, y creo que Umi no se merece esto.   
Si es un final que descepciono a algunos, pues lo siento mucho, habria sido menos decepcionante si me hubiera tardado menos en subirlo, pero esque ya estaba todo escrito, y no cambie muchas cosas.  
  
  
Bueno, espero sui Review, o su flame, lo quequieran  
  
mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
  
*recuerden, son ninos de 9 anyos, aun no tiene un vocabiulario muy ampli, me refiero a que si saben hablar y todo, peor no se van a poner a mezclar palabras como "sensato" o "tienes un sentido de la cordura mas afinado" en su vocabulario habitual. 


End file.
